The sparkling diamond
by Sauruna
Summary: Jack hears about a mysterious pirate (not that important), with a mysterious, huge treasure (aha! important) But what if he founds out SHE is the treasure?
1. Treasure?

When Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't on his beloved ship, you could probably find him somewhere in a bar in Tortuga. Like now, drinking rum, keeping a wench company. That kind of stuff.

On a table next to him there were other pirates doing quite the same thing. But Jack thought the subject of the conversation was rather interesting.

"You heard the rumours of that ship, how was the name…? Oh yeah, the Ruby?"

"The Ruby? Never heard of."

"Well I'll tell ye. They say the cap'n has a huge treasure hidden somewhere!"

" A huge treasure?" What's so huge about it?" "It exists of 500 diamonds! Worth a fortune!"

"What? 500 diamonds? That's not possible!"

"Aye. But therefore likely true!"

"And who is this cap'n?"

"That the great question! Nobody knows! Some even say it's a girl."

"A girl? Bad luck that is!"

"Aye. And they call him or her The Sparkling Diamond. But nobody has ever seen his/her face. Always wearing a veil that cap'n is. Like people in a desert. And also gloves and such. The only thing you can see, they say, are the eyes."

"One thing's for sure, that's a daft cap'n!"

"Aye, daft! Daft, but rich!"

"You're to naive! No one, not even when they're cap'n, has 500 diamonds. Come on, let's just get some more rum, what say you?"

"Aye, great idea!"

They went back to the bar to get some more of the wonderful liquor called rum and left Jack thinking. He did have heard of that ship The Ruby but then he thought nothing of it. Just another pirate vessel in the Caribbean.

"Nice rumours though!" he thought "Let's see what Gibbs can find out." Apologising to the wenches and giving them promises(which he wouldn't keep, but hey, pirate!) he left the inn, looking for his crew-mate Gibbs. Again he found him snoring with the pigs. Really a bad habit(and a smelly one too!) Luckily the pirate captain knew what to do.

Half an hour later Gibbs came back aboard the Pearl. Still wet but with good information. He walked to the cabin where Jack was waiting(and drinking rum, off course) and knocked on the door. "Enter!" Gibbs entered.

"And? Do you got the information?"

"'course cap'n!"

"Well?"

"The Ruby has left Tortuga yesterday, right before we entered. It isn't sure that the cap'n has 500 diamonds, but one of the old crew has definite that no one has ever seen her face or other parts of the body except her eyes."

"Her? So it is a woman?"

"Aye cap'n. It is a woman."

"Anything else?"

"Aye, the crew can be recognised by a tattoo of a diamond in the neck."

"Very well Gibbs! Gather the crew and make sure they're sober by first daylight. We're gonna search us a diamond!"


	2. Hunt for a diamond

Chapter 2

Hunt for a Diamond

"Damn it!! This is going to take years!!!"

Jack was a bit frustrated. Already two months, four days, five hours and forty-nine seconds were they looking for The Ruby without finding any trace. The rest of the crew was looking anxiously at the captain waiting for him to order something.

"Euh, cap'n??"

" Yes, Gibbs?"

" The crew wants to go ashore, we haven't set our feet on land for months!"

Jack thought about the situation. If he stopped searching he would maybe miss The Ruby, but if he ignored the crew's wish, he would probably have another mutiny on his hands.

"We're near Tortuga. In a day we'll anchor there and go ashore."

"Aye, cap'n!"

Gibbs and the rest of the crew went back to work and leave Jack thinking at the helm.

"_Damn, damn ,damn!! This way I'm never going to catch that stupid Ruby!! Unless off course I have the bloody luck it lays in Tortuga!! HA! If that would only be true!!_

At dusk everybody saw a very familiar spit off land on the horizon. In half an hour they would lay anchor in Tortuga.

When they finally reached the harbour Jack was dead tired, he hadn't sleep in 48 hours and if he saw a bed at the spot he would definitely fall right asleep. So when Gibbs approached he didn't notice it immediately.

"Cap'n??"

"Huh?? O it's you. What's the matter Gibbs???"

"Aren't you coming with us, cap'n?

"No, not today. I guess there'll still be plenty of rum and wenches for me tomorrow. I think I'm going to sleep early. But you all go and have fun!!" He added with a grin.

"Aye, cap'n!!"

All, save for Anamaria and Jack went ashore. That was no surprise because she never really liked Tortuga like the rest off the crew did. She rather stayed aboard "to watch over the ship".

Jack was pacing back and forth in his cabin, sometimes looking at maps or in books. He had been gathering in formation about this Ruby but after all did find little, all he had were stories and rumours.

"_Not easy to find something if you don't know what or where you're looking for!"_

Already being troubled as he was he didn't concentrated any longer and went to the dek to look at the stars.

If he just had looked a little less far away from him, he would've noticed the ship that was anchored at the other side of the bay, hidden in the shadows.

Hey everyone!!! I know this chapter is way to short and it sucks but I waned it posted before my mother comes and tell me I have to go to bed (bloody parents)!!! Thanx for all the reviews so far!!!


	3. The hunter became the prey

Chapter 3

The hunter became the prey

In the night Tortuga is everything but quiet, but on the Black Pearl Jack had no trouble with falling asleep. Anamaria entered the cabin and looked at him, smiling. Se still couldn't believe how cute he was when he slept. Finally doing nothing wrong.

Suddenly she heard something on deck.

"Are they back already??"

After one final look at her captain she turned around and almost bumped at someone who was standing in the door.

Anamaria wanted to shout at him but was stopped when she noticed it wasn't somebody of the crew.

Before her stood a person she hadn't seen in all her lifetime. Although it was really hot in the Caribbean the person was wearing long pant and boots and a scarf around the waist( not that special) You couldn't see if he was wearing a shirt because his coat was closed till the neck and had long sleeves. On his hands he was wearing leather gloves. And his whole head was covered with a veil, so the only thing you saw were the eyes. All the clothing was black and in very good condition. Not the type you'd expect in Tortuga.

"It's not polite to stare!" the person said and Anamaria could hear in the voice that is was also a woman.

"Neither is it polite to enter a ship when you aren't invited!"

"Then I beg your pardon." She said and wanted to knock Ana K.O. but she ducked and the stranger missed. Ana stepped aside and in the meanwhile she ripped the veil away. She straitened again to look at the stranger's face. Ana gasped in horror when she saw it.

"Don't like what you see?" Taking the opportunity the woman hit Ana in the neck. There was a knack and Ana fell on the floor.

The stranger stepped over her and in the cabin where Jack was sound asleep while she put her veil back on.

She entered and looked around in search for the captain. When she saw him she went straight to him and draw her sword.

Jack was having some well earned sleep when he woke up from cold steel pressed to his throat.

He looked up and blocked eyes with the one who was standing beside his bed. That was quite evident because there was nothing else to really look at. Except maybe the blade of the sword she was holding.

"Let me guess, you're the sparkling diamond, captain off The Ruby??" He asked

"Very good! And you are Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please."

"Alright, captain Jack Sparrow then. The man who is hunting me for already two months. Now the hunter became the prey."

"So it would seem."

"Get up!"

Jack got up and when she noticed he didn't like pyjama's or anything else as he slept she moaned in disgust.

"Oh my God!!" she murmured.

"Yeah I know!!"

"You gotta be kidding!!"

"I can't help it you know!!"

"Please, put your pants on! You look ridiculous!"

"That's something I never heard of a woman before!"

"Keep in mind no woman has ever kidnapped you before either. Now put your pants on and some other clothing would be nice too!"

After ten minutes Jack had finished clothing. While he had been busy the woman had watched him closely.

Finally they stepped out of the cabin and Jack saw Anamaria lying on the floor.

"You fucking bitch!! You killed her!!!" He screamed.

"Maybe. Depends on how strong her neck is. Come on!! Move!!"

Jack expected they would go ashore but instead she led him to the other side of the ship. Suddenly he heard a whistle escape from her lips.

They waited.

"Damn those bloody slow good for nothing dogs!!" she cursed under her breath.

She whistled again, harder this time. Nothing happened.

"Looks to me your crew isn't that good as you'd expect." Jack teased.

"Shut up, you filthy maggot!" she said and hit him on the back of his head.

"You know, that hurts."

"I know. That's why I did it."

"Now that's not very nice."

"I'm not nice."

"Ah, well, good to know."

She whistled again, very loud and sharp. Finally there came a ship out of the shadows heading their way. Jack hadn't noticed it until the ship was very close. You couldn't see it because the whole ship was painted black and very dark red.

"Hey!! You copied the colours of my ship!!"

"Didn't I told you to shut up??" she hit him again.

The Ruby came aside the Black Pearl so they could jump aboard.

"What are you waiting for?? Jump!!" the captain ordered Jack and pushed him to the other ship. A second later she jumped herself.

"It was about time you came!! What took you so long??" she shouted at the crew, who looked quite anxious to face the captain in her wrath.

"Come on!! Get this ship sailing!! Alex!!! Get this thing to the brig!!! Jonathan!!! To the cabin!!! I want to know what took you so long!!!!"

The crew got back to work while one of them grabbed Jack by his arm and another (pale) one followed the captain to the cabin.

One last time Jack looked at the Black Pearl, hoping to see that Ana got up and would do something or just being alive, but she didn't move a muscle. She just lay there lifeless.

Then Alex took Jack down to the brig, or he tried at last. As an act of desperation Jack got himself loose of Alex' grip and ran to the side of the ship. But he never reaching it because he was hit hard on the back of his head and al became black.


	4. Not the good number

-Chapter 4 -

Not the good number

"And?"

"Still unconscious, cap'n."

"Wake him!"

Jack could hear voices but he didn't recognise them. He felt that he lay on rough ground. It also stank like hell.

_I'd say a dungeon or a brigg. _He thought.

Then suddenly someone threw a bucket off water in his face. COLD water! ICE COLD water!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"He's awake cap'n!"

"I'm well aware of that fact."

"Why the hell did you do that for!" Jack screamed.

"One because I felt like it and two to wake you 'cause I wanna have a chat with you!"

"That's not a way to treat your guests!"

"You're not my guest, you're my prisoner."

They were indeed as Jack thought in the brigg of a ship and beside Jack, who was sitting on the floor (with his hand bound), there stood the captain and another pirate.

"Alex, take him to my cabin and I hope for your sake you do it better then the time before!" she commanded and walked away. Alex approached Jack and grabbed him harsh by the arm.

"Easy, mate!" Jack said, but that didn't help, he was literally dragged the whole way up, over the deck and to the captain's cabin. Jack noticed that the door was black as the most of the ship but that they had painted a huge diamond in blood red on the door.

"_How original!"_ He thought as they went into the cabin.

It was rather dark in there so Jack couldn't see were the captain was.

"You can go!" she suddenly said from the shadows and Alex left, leaving Jack alone with the captain of The Ruby.

"Where are you?" Jack asked.

"Why? Why should I answer?"

"Because I like to see you."

"Is that why you were hunting me?"

"Not really."

"Why then? Why were you interested in me? What did you hear about The Ruby or my crew?"

"Easy, luv, one question at a time!"

In a flash she was just in front off his face.

"I'm not your love!" She hissed and as fast as she appeared she was gone again, into the shadows.

"OK! You're not me luv. Which question do you like me to answer first?"

"Why were you hunting me?"

"I didn't want any woman in the Caribbean not to know me."

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not lying."

"Off course you are. I can see it in your eyes."

"OK then. I'm lying. So what?"

"I don't like someone lying to me. You know what happened to the one who lied to me before you?"

"No, I don't."

"Let's say you won't find any piece of him that is big enough to see just with bare eyes."

"Charming."

"Now answer my question and no lies! Or wait……let me guess. You heard the rumour off the treasure? The treasure existing of 500 diamonds?"

"Why where you asking if you already knew it?"

"Just testing you. I like playing games. You're probably curious if the rumours are true?"

"Quite, indeed."

"I'm terribly sorry to inform you that they are not."

"Pity."

"There are 623, not 500."

Hey everyone, I know you are going to kill me, leaving you all with such a cliffhanger ;-)

Till the next chapter, I hope you all enjoyed this one.

CU

PS : thanx for all the review so for and yes my dear sister I know it's in the family! (except for you off course ;-) )


	5. Don't even think of trying something!

**Chapter 5 **

"**Don't even think of trying something!"**

Jack was back in the brig considering about the events that happened the last day. The talk with the captain hadn't cleared up anything, except perhaps the quantity of the diamonds.

_I'm curious about what is going to happen to me, _he thought, _one thing's for sure : she doesn't really like me!_

In the cabin the captain was pacing back and forth. _Bloody maggot! Thinks he's everything!_

There was a knock on the door and the captain turned around, still rather annoyed.

"YES!"

"Here's your meal, capt'n."

"It's good, Alex, you can enter."

Alex entered the cabin. He was a handsome looking guy from somewhere in the twenties, with long golden hair and deep green eyes.

"Thank you," the captain said," just put it on the table."

"Is something troubling you?" he asked.

"No."

Alex approached her and took her shoulders from behind.

"Let go of me! I know what you want but it will never happen! You will never take advantage of any weakening moment or I will remind you of our status! Am I clear on this!"

Alex released her and answered : "Aye, capt'n." In all this the captain didn't even move a muscle. "Good." she said, "you can go now."

The man walked to the door but stopped when she suddenly cried out to him.

"Wait! You go and get that Sparrow out of the brig. I want him to dine with me. Inform the cook also that we need another plate and better food. You can take this one back with you. That's all."

Alex exited the cabin and the captain continued to look out of the window, like she was doing from the moment that the boy came in.

In the brig Jack, bored as he was, had began to sing to himself.

_Yoho, to the bottle I go. To heal my heart and drown my woe. Rain may fall and wind may blow but there still beeeeeeeeee, many miles to go…_

And because of his singing (that was quite out of tune) he didn't hear the approaching footsteps.

_Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain and the stream that falls from hill to plain. Better than rain or whistling brook is Jack Sparrow off the Navy's hook!_

"Wonderful singing, Sparrow." Alex said.

"Thank you, and if you don't mind, it's CAPTAIN Sparrow, savvy?"

"I do mind. Now come on, I have to take you to the cabin, the capt'n wants to dine with you."

"Does she? Nice!"

"I warn you, don't you even think of trying to do something to her or you will not only have her but also my wrath to count on."

"Oh my are we touchy today! Don't you worry, I will not touch your precious capt'n. Unless off course she jumps on me first."

"Don't get any hopes, she won't."

"Pity."

They reached the cabin's door and Alex opened it for Jack and pushed him inside harshly.

"Good evening, captain Sparrow." The captain said

"Good evening to you too my lady, nice to see you again. I would take your hand to place a polite kiss on it if it weren't for my wrists to be bound behind my back."

"Here, let me help you."

She left her spot and went over to her desk to get a dagger.

"Now can I finally know your name?"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"(sigh) My name's Vridluna, but I have no clue what you're going to do with it."

" Just knowing it I guess, but it's a beautiful name to know."

"I know what you're up to captain Sparrow, but it's not going to work. I don't fall so fast for flatteries ."

She now stood right behind him and cut the rope around his wrists. Then suddenly he swirled around, ripped the veil away, took her arms firmly and pressed his lips against hers. While he kissed her harshly but still gentle, his tongue begged for entrance and surprisingly she led him slid in, even if he still hold her rough by her arms. He explored the sweet taste off her mouth and she felt his warm breathing and his tongue playing with hers.

And as suddenly as it came, it ended. Jack stroked his thumb over Vridluna's face and smiled.

"I don't get why you hide your face, it's beautiful. Even with those diamonds in it."

Here you go! Another wonderful chapter!

Also my regards to Black Rose! Very good thinking. Or was it that obvious?

And I want to thank my sweet little sister for giving me so much inspiration and helping me when I needed it! Hannon le Saurona!


End file.
